Flesh and Blood
by Roob-Tube
Summary: An alternate take on the fight between Superman and Batman in TDKR.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"He stood there looking into the sky. Waiting. He felt his muscles tense up. He was old. Too old to be standing in full body armor. Too old to fight for his life. Too old to even have the idea of being the Batman. It didn't matter to him. If he were to die tonight would be the night. But before he goes he swears he will break him, the Man of Steel. The martyr of truth and justice. The savior of man. The god. He thought to himself he's coming to talk. But the time for talk is over. The present called for action, for blood, for screams of champions. You'll die he thought, but not before he bleeds he replied to himself. Soon a red and blue suited man descended from the heavens, his cape waving in the wind like the American flag on D day. "Clark" Said the man. "Bruce…..I don't want to do this. You need to stop. There are higher powers that don't appreciate what you're doing." The god replied. "Save it. This was inevitable" replied the man. The god frowned. He understood what was going to unfold. It would bring him to tears if he were a mere mortal. The god began to walk toward the man. Slowly but with purpose. The man stood there unaffected. He doesn't scare easily. Maybe not at all. Soon arrows came down to the street right at the gods feet. They released gas. But no normal gas. It was a mixture of Kryptonite and teargas. The god inhaled the deadly mixture by instinct. He was raised by men after all. And men need air. The man ran toward the god, he grabbed the gods face and activated an electrical current on his gauntlets. This stunned the god. The man then began to punch the god as if he were a hunk of meat on a hook. The man was getting tired but it was too late for that. He had to shed every last inch of humanity that he had if he wanted to win. The god grabbed one of his punches and threw the man through a building. Collateral damage was a sign of losing control. The man wanted this. He wanted more than a fight. He wanted to humiliate the god by taking away his own control. He wanted them to fight as animals. The god flew at the man but the man Kicked him outside. The man then jumped on the falling god wailing at him. He didn't stop. Not even when they reached the ground. The god launched the man off of him into another building. It came crumbling down killing the innocent lives that were in it. The man jumped out of the wreckage and grabbed a brick and bashed the gods head in. The man proceeded to stab the god with a batarang multiple times. The god yelled in pain. The god then used his heat vision to blind the man. He fell in front of the god agonizing in pain. He couldn't stop himself. "Get up Bruce. You are no man. You are no mortal. You are Batman. You are a legend" said a voice in the man's head. The god then began to pound away at the man's armor, denting nearly every inch before deciding to rip his armor entirely. The man then took out a pill from his belt. He swallowed it. Suddenly he had energy and strength of the god. He punched the god off of him. He began to punch and cut the god. Bloodying the streets. The god lept up from the ground and into the air but the man held on punching him. The god took the man and the two of them crashed through downtown. Wrecking everything they touched. The man threw the god into the streets. Both of them bloody and tired. The god looked around him and saw nothing but destruction. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had fallen from grace. He had let his dark side show. He had let the world see what he was truly capable of. "No….What have you done Bruce" the god said. "What I've done? This wasn't just me, this was you. You. The god, the savior of man. You fly around in your own private heaven and you cast out those who stand up to the demons of the world. You have so much power yet you refuse to change what really matters in the world. You're nothing. You're a joke. You always were Clark. But you know what. I beat you. This is it. The end of one of the titans of the world" the man said walking toward the god. The god was broken. He couldn't get up. He refused to. He had killed so many innocent lives. So many. The man grabbed the god by the throat. "I want you to remember, Clark…in all the years to come…in your most private moments…I want you to remember…my hand…at your throat…I want…you to remember…the one man who beat you." The man said as he squeezed. The god did nothing at first. But then he used all of his might to punch through the man's chest. The man fell to his knees with his hands still on the god's throat. "Remember….." the man muttered before taking his final breath. The god sobbed. He was enraged that it came to this point. The blood of his best friend would not be whipped away, the words would forever echo within his mind, the memory would haunt him even after he had died. There was nothing left the god could do. He would spend months rebuilding the city. He would make it a peaceful place and banish the crime it once had. Even after all that he'd do, he would never be a god again./span/p 


End file.
